fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination 6: The Worst Fanfic
The Events happened here are one year before The Final Destination (FD4) Cause Of The Collapse Two terrorists blow up the 21st and 32ndflors Premonition So The story begins at the Discovery building were Angelene Anderson and her friends at the 40 storied building there at 34th floor. The building began shaking but it stops. Suddenly the 21 & 32 floors collapses Henry harper is struggling to get up he is impaled he falls 32 floors below ground, Jane Monroe finds an exit but a floor slab collapses she falls 32 floors below next Robin Lawton and Carly Cosgrove is crushed by a chunk of concrete. Jessica Lewton is obliterated after another chunk of concrete swing down on her head. Ian De Los Santos and Katie is incinirated on an unknown explosion Angelene manages to escape and saw how to tower collapses on 23 ave. Angelene wakes up from the premonition she suddenly takes the elevator followed by Katie,Jane and Ian next is Robin and Carly Then Jessica and Henry the when to a far street call 23 ave. they look at the tower it suddenly collapses every one looks At Angelene Death Toll: 93 Survivors Henry Harper (Deceased) Jane Monroe (Deceased) Robin Lawton (Deceased) Carley Cosgrove (Deceased) Jessica Lewton (Deceased) Ian De Los Santos (Deceased) Katie Lawton (Deceased) Angelene Anderson (Deceased (in FD8)) People in my fanfic Jessica Lewton is a actress she is a careless and sassy survivor of the Discovery Building Collapse she is also a working student at Wendy's. She is the Fifth to Die. Robin Lawton is a brother of Sam Lawton he is a and a smart and a collage student he is also a honor student he brags about being a honor student he is the Fourth to die Carley Cosgrove is a Comedian she has a best friend she is also famous actress. She is the 3rd one to die Angelene Anderson is a high schcool student and the one who had the premonition she is still alive and survives at the events of Final Destination 4 and helps Nick and Lori to stop Death's List Jane Monroe is a bestfriend of Angelene Anderson she is a Smart Gothic Lesbian like Erin Ulmer (Execpt the Lesbian part) she is also a Collage student shes the 2nd one to die Katie Lawton Sister of Angelene Anderson married to Robin Lawton she is also a Goth like Jane Monroe 7th to die Henry Harper. Henry is a rich man who has a mansion and a Private Pool he is also the sister of Molly Harperhe is Boastful and Sarcastic 1st One to die Ian De Los Santos is a Filipino English Bussniess man he is the calmest survivor and his family is died because Ian drove drunk he is like George Lanter also they are distant cousins the 6th one to die Real Deaths Henry Harper (1st Survivvor to die)- He was in his house when he died so. he set the shower heater then starts bathing he was holding the shower he raised it up then the water reached the plug. the plug suddenly spark. Henry did not noticed the spark Death lock the shower door he noticed the water is beginning to heat up the tries to open the door but the door is lock he can't come out the tempreture rises he earns blisters he finnaly opens the door he gets out of the door he slips and lands at the toilet and is drowned Signs/Clues ''' * Henry sees a smoke formed like a demon * He sees Kimberly Corman's house * He talked to Alex Browning's Dad Jane Monroe (she is Marilyn Monroe's Great-granddaughter) Two day's after Henry's Death she goes to the mall she eats at Wendy's she realizes that the food that she ate got her food poisoning she goes to the restroom at starts puking the food she ate mixed with blood she finally turns pale she dies from the food poisoning. '''Sign/Clues * She watched the news about the anneversy about the Route 23 Pile-Up * She saw the Restaurant was poorly mantained * Apparently the restaurant was named Wendy's which is the first name of Wendy Christensen Carly's Death she goes to her laptop. She puts a cup of soda on top of the laptop. The cup cracks. The soda drips on the laptop she goes to her laptop the laptop suddenly explodes oblitirating her whole body Signs/Clues * She had a red colored laptop matching her blood * she sees a shadow * She is drinking the soda spark Robin Lawton he goes to the mall. Robin gets Dressed up he runs downstairs he slips and injures his leg he runs to the sink then he pulls a knife the knife falls on a clay placed by his baby brother the knife falls upward it impales his heart similar to Valerie Lewton's Death Sign/Clues * His baby brothers name is Kevin similar to Kevin Fischer's name * His mother died 4 years ago like his time he is the 4 to die * his father died 8 years ago so 8-4= 4 his time to die Jessica Lewton (Henry's Cousin) she is a collage student she is also a working student similar to Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer she works at Wendy's Jessica is working at Wendy's one of the employees left a stove open she attempts to close it but the flames rises her hairs burns she falls to the stove and her face is burned because one of the employees did not clean the spilled gravy she dies burning in the stove while the other employees watch in horror Signs/Clues * Jane Monroe ate at the restaurant were Jessica worked * The workers are ignorant to close the stove so their lesson a killed worker * She worked with Alex Browning for 5 years Ian and Katie's death. Angelene and Katie reunit with Ian in at a cafe then drives Ian home while driving Angelene Falls asleep Katie and Ian try to wake her up after several tries the Pick-Up Truck crashes in to a wall since Ian is in the Front he is oblitirated by a Brick after crashing into the wall Katie is dragged forward also an umbrella is dragged Katie is impaled in the Chest by the umbrella Angelene is still asleep when she wakes up she is in the hospital along with Katie and Ian's Dead body Angelene is the only to survive. Signs/Clues * '''The pick up is similar to Nick O'Bannon truck * The three are at the cafe '''Death by Caffeine * the song "Why Can't We Be Friends" is briefly heard before they leave One year later Angelene is now having a new life she attends the McKinley Speedway she had a premonition she had another premonition she reaziles she is not supposed to die after all. Alternate Deaths and Scenes Henry's Alternate while showering he holds the shower upward the plug spark the tempreture of the shower begins lower Death lock the door but this time Death locked it permanently he dies from Hypothermia Jane is saved by Angelene before she eats the food Carly's Death while doing something to do in her show she puts a ballpen on a pencil holder upwards while drinking a coke and seeing on her iPhone soda drips near her pencil holder she slips and is impaled in the stomach. Jane Commiting suicide. Jane finds a highway filled with smoke bleching cars she crosses but none single car hits her Robin's Death instead of injuring his leg he falls and his neck break Jessica Lewton instead dying in the stove her face and hair stills burns she slips on the fries cooker he face is diced and boiled Ian,Katie and Jane's Death Jane joins with the gang they drive after the crash she is forced to th A/C slicing her face then Ian and Katie is impaled by the umbrella